Alex's Ordeal
by LanieEspo22
Summary: Something happens to Alex, the support he get emphasizes his true family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the recognised characters and plots of Grey's Anatomy

* * *

"Freakin' rain!" Alex was soaking wet when he walked through the door of his house, his day had been bad with a capital B. First the coffee cart broke and before he could find a new one he was paged 911 to the pit. The patient didn't make it, 10 years old and three days away from his eleventh birthday, and to top his day off after his 8 hour shift he walked outside the hospital to find that in typically Seattle fashion it was raining, hard and a block and half away from his house his car broke down.

As Alex dumped his stuff on the kitchen bench he looked around, he still hasn't bought much furniture or unpack anything bar the essentials. The couch Jo bought him stands alone in the barren room. Alex can't help feel depressed when he looks around, this isn't how it should feel coming home, coming home after a day like his should make you feel relieved, it should have examples of why you do what you do and what's important to you so that sometimes when you forget you see something that reminds you.

"Screw it" Alex said out loud, it was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon and now e had a project in his head there was no way he was going to sleep. The first thing he did was go into the spare room where he had stashed a heap of flat packs that he never opened he found some tools in the attic and got to work, before he knew it he had a tv cabinet, a kitchen table and chairs that he had already set up down stairs. He was just bringing the last of the furniture down the stairs when he slipped in some water that had dripped off of him not that long ago.

Before Alex knew what was happening he was going head first down the stairs and with the coffee table in his hands he couldn't do anything to stop it. Alex didn't even get the chance to say anything when he hit his head on the banister knocking him unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Christina was tired, she had back to back surgeries all day and had to supervise interns that didn't know anything about how to practice medicine, all she wanted was to find a box of cereal and lay in bed reading and eating. The rain wasn't helping matters much either, rain always made her hair act like it had a mind of its own and her need for a 30 second dance party always felt stronger when it rained.

Getting to the front door, she was surprised that the door was unlocked because she couldn't see Alex's car in the driveway, "oh well – it's not like we have a whole lot to steal" as she walked in the door the first this she saw was that the TV was sitting on a cabinet.

"Hey Alex did you actually get furniture or did your girlfri— Alex!"

Christina had started trying to find Alex and found him at the bottom on the stairs lying in his own blood. After finding a pulse – however thready- Christina called an ambulance and Grey Sloan Memorial so that they would have everything ready to go when they got there. Doing a primary assessment Christina saw that he had an obvious contusion to his head that appeared to have bleed at some point in time (who knows how long he had been there for), he would definitely have multiple bruises and possibly a broken leg, what worried her most though was that she could see glass around Alex, whatever he had been carrying had had a glass top that had smashed on the way down and the only way to explain the amount of blood around him would be if he had been impaled by a piece of glass. Christina was about to roll him over to get a look at him stomach when she heard the ambulance pull up and the paramedics getting out.

"In here! Hurry up!" Christina screamed at the paramedics, she had lost too many people she cared about and though she was loathed to admit it Alex was like a brother to her and Meredith and there was no way she was going to lose him too. The paramedics assessed him and got him on a gurney as the loaded him into the ambulance Christina bent by his head and whispered in his ear. "Come on Evil Spawn, hang in there".

Christina called Meredith from the ambulance, she was already at the hospital and was waiting in the ambulance bay for them, before she hanged up Christina heard Meredith trying to get her attention.

"I'm with Jo waiting, but Hunt has benched us from participating in his treatment anymore than family members would be allowed." Meredith had tapered off at the end Christina could tell that she was trying to keep her composure. "What, that's ridiculous, Why?" "because Christina" Meredith said in a commanding voice "Someone needs to be Alex's family he doesn't have anyone else but you me and I guess Jo, the others are all friends yeah but we are his family, he's going to need people who are not trying to be both his friend and his doctors plus I'm not sure I could even work on Alex anyway the same way I couldn't work on you or Derek" Cristina knew Meredith was right she was about to tell her that when the ambulance pulled up. Before they had even stopped their friends had opened the doors and before Christina could say anything Alex was already headed into the ER.

* * *

Meredith had to hold Jo back as they got Alex out of the ambulance, she liked Jo she was good for Alex and they were similar in so many ways but right now she would just get in the way.

"Alex!" Jo yelled.

"You can't see him now you will just be in the way, you have to let people do their jobs." Meredith explained using a similar tone she used on Zola.

"No. You don't understand he's all I have, the one of the only ones who has ever believed in me! You have to let me see him!"

"No!" Meredith's attending voice kicked in. "You don't get to act like you're the only one who cares about Alex or needs him. He has been my friend a lot longer then you've known him, he's like a brother to me. You don't think I wanted to rush in there see what the damage is, to see my person, Alex, Christina and I are family and you sort of are too but we are his family and that means we have to act like it, so know we find Christina and we wait for them to update us, and its hard waiting I know but that's what we do for as long as it takes, we are family."

Jo had calmed down by now and was just sniffling quietly "You're right I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything but it."

Meredith just smiled compassionately at her. They met Christina at the doors of the ER and together they walked past the trauma room that Alex was in informing a nurse that they would be in the waiting room as soon as someone had an update they were to be notified.

* * *

Thanks for reading let me know if i should go on or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Authors Note: I a really really bad at updating but i think there is only 1-2 chapters left of this story for me but i doubt that they will get done before Christmas.

Enjoy this chapter and have a happy and safe holidays.

* * *

Alex was rushed into surgery to fix his broken leg and remove the glass from his abdomen. Despite his injuries being less severe than first thought, in Alex's operating room there were still Doctors Hunt, Bailey, Torres, Webber, Robbins and an intern updating Dr Shepard because he was in a surgery and he couldn't get out of it. It was primarily Doctors Bailey, Webber and Torres that were working on Alex, Dr Hunt was there because he was the chief and this was one of his staff members on the operating table (again) Dr Robbins was there because Alex was her prodigy, and she wanted to be there for him like he was there for her when she was in her accident.

* * *

In the waiting room April and Jackson had joined Meredith, Christina and Jo in waiting for news on Alex other people came and sat with them to but the group barely noticed and they were never there for long. No one could sit still though, the group was like clockwork sitting, stand, pacing and fidgeting in sync. Finally after what felt like forever the silence was broken by Christina and no one was surprised everyone knew that unless she was in surgery Christina was the least patient of them all apart from Alex.

"What is taking them so long for and update!?" Christina almost yelled snapping everyone back to reality.

Everyone looked at Meredith to help try and calm Christina down, after all she was the other 'twisted sister' as Derek and Owen called them.

"You're a doctor Christina you know how long these things take, instead of yelling at everyone and getting yourself worked up why don't you tell us what happened? How did Alex end up here?"

So Cristina told the story including how she found Alex at the bottom of the stairs, how she didn't think he was home because his car wasn't in the drive way and the furniture she saw. After she finished her story everyone sat in silence processing what had happened to their friend.

Finally Meredith says "He fell down the stairs?" the others seemed confused by her question, it seemed reasonably clear what had happened they just weren't sure how it happened.

Letting out a slightly hysterical laugh Meredith asks "why are the odds never in our favour?" No one replies as its clear Meredith has more to say.

"What are the odds of everything that has happened to us in the past six years huh? The odds that we drown, put our hand on a bomb, get hit by a bus, get cancer, get shot, get impaled by an icicle, be in a fricking plane crash for god's sake." Meredith's voice had speed up as she listed out just some of the events that the group had experienced in the last six years.

"And now Alex is fighting for his life because he fell down the stairs? It's just not fair."

Everyone was silent for a while after Meredith's rant that is until Jackson mentioned Alex's car. "Where was Alex's car?"

"His car broke down, he walked home and left me a message on my cell, we were going to get it tomorrow." This is the first time that Jo had said anything since someone came out to give an update as they were taking him in for surgery, if you had of asked anyone they probably would have said they had forgotten about Jo.

"So Alex's car broke down, he ran home and then made furniture?" Aprils voice was laced with confusion and most of the group had their thinking faces on trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for Alex's behaviour. "Yeah I don't know what's up with that either" Christina said as everyone shrugged. "I guess we will just have to wait for Alex to wake up and ask him then wont we?" Meredith replied diplomatically. No one talked after that they were all thinking too much about Alex and what Meredith had said.

* * *

After being in surgery for four hours Dr Miranda Bailey took a well-earned minute to compose herself after operating on another one of her interns. She had paused just outside the doors to the waiting room where she could the rest of her interns, because that's who all of them except Jo were they were _her_ interns. She had four to begin with Meredith, Christina, Izzie and George. Alex had come soon after with an attitude problem but also he had come alone no friends or family. It had taken Alex a while to find himself but from what Miranda Bailey had heard and seen, Alex Karev deserved a little time to find himself and the person that he had become had succeeded her wildest imaginations.

Doctor Miranda Bailey would never forgot the time when April and Jackson became hers too. She is glad that they came through the other side just like all her other interns.

Miranda Bailey formally known as the Nazi couldn't help but smile looking at her interns despite the situation her babies had grown up and become wonderful doctors and people but most of all they had become a family.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she took a deep breath and walked through the doors and into the waiting room, immediately the group was focussed on her and she could see the desperation for good news in their eyes which all looked haunted.

Taking another breath she announced "He's going to make it, with a full recovery."

* * *

Reviews are welcome. Happy Holidays :)


End file.
